


thanks for helping

by leighbot



Series: Tomlinshaw Kidfic [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/pseuds/leighbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Three hours, two manuals and fifteen web searches later, both cribs are assembled correctly. Louis gets Nick to help him into each one.</i><br/> </p><p>  <i>“I’m certainly not putting our children in them without testing it first; god knows what kind of craftsmanship your yeti hands are capable of.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Louis and Nick are domestic and then have some great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for helping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not exactly the next coda I had in mind for this 'verse but I got stuck on an unrelated story I'm writing and had to get this one out, so cheers!
> 
> Beth is barely mentioned in this one, it's truly just an excuse to have domestic Tomlinshaw followed by some filthy sex and an overuse of the word 'husband.' As always, can be read independently of the other timestamps in this verse. Enjoy!

An hour into the crib assembly and Louis reenters the nursery to find Nick flat on his back on the floor with his arms splayed to the sides, the instruction manual covering his face. Louis giggles and sets their tea mugs down where Nick’s noodle arms can’t reach. He nudges Nick’s belly with his toe, hopping out of the way when Nick swats at him.

“Ugh, can’t they just sleep on the floor?” he whines. “I’m doing it, it’s quite comfortable.”

“Your back is going to hurt in, like, five minutes,” Louis reminds him, nudging him again.

This time, Nick is too fast for him and he grabs the back of Louis’s calf and drags him down. Louis lands hard, right knee on the ground and left knee shoved into Nick’s solar plexus. Nick groans and curls up and slightly onto his side, his grip tight still on his leg.

"I think you ruptured my spleen," he grits out.

Louis rolls his eyes and swipes away the instructions, watching as Nick's eyes open and lock onto his.

"You dragged me down here, are you going to do anything about it?" he teases, staring into his husband’s eyes.

Nick smiles, a filthy curl of his lips as he settles onto his back again, his free hand dragging up the back of Louis’ thigh, nails rough against the cotton joggers. He helps Louis shift until the younger boy is straddling him, bum resting lightly on Nick's pelvis. One of Nick’s hands is resting along the waistband of his pants, slipping under the elastic and pressing lightly against his bare skin, the other running along his side. Louis’ arms are propping himself up, palms flat on the wood floor either side of Nick's head. He bends his elbows and leans forward, brushing their lips together.

“I’d love nothing more than to show you _exactly_ what I can do on this floor,” Nick assures him, “but you told me to have the cribs done today or- and I quote- you’ll ‘ _never, ever let me play that indie, hipster bullshit in the car again_ ’.”

Louis laughs and nods, dipping to kiss Nick again.

“So, you see,” he continues as he breaks away, “I have a vested interest in getting these cribs done by midnight, which leaves me eight hours and plenty of time to accomplish it. And then our trip to the hospital when the twins are born is going to be nothing but obscure bands. Ones that have banjo players.”

Louis bares his teeth playfully, shifting further down Nick’s body so when he leans in again he can nip at the collar of his shirt, nosing it away and licking along Nick’s clavicle.

He raises his head and smirks at Nick. “I suppose that means I have my own reasons to keep you occupied. Eight hours, did you say?” He pretends to think on it for a moment, biting his bottom lip before his grin turns wicked again and makes to twist Nick’s nipples. “That wouldn’t even be a _record_ for us, though I daresay the honeymoon phase has worn off.”

“I’m much too old and mature to rise to your bait, duck,” Nick remarks, his hands quickly slipping from Louis’s body to ward off the attack, bringing Louis’ hands together between his own. Louis can feel Nick’s fingers tracing the plain gold band on his left hand and he slides awkwardly off his husband and onto the floor next to him, turned on his side with his hands still in Nick’s grasp.

Nick turns to face him as well, dropping his hands and kissing his lips twice quickly. “I got the hardest part done, I reckon. It’s just the other stuff that isn’t coming quite right.” He sits up, one arm behind him propping him up and the other brushing Louis’ fringe from his face.

“If I help you, can I blow you after?” Louis pipes up, delighting in the pink blush that colors Nick’s cheeks before the older man looks down at him.

“If you help now, you can blow me after,” he says, his tone conveying the great difficulty and many atrocities Louis Tomlinson’s husband suffers on an almost daily basis.

~*~

Three hours, two manuals and fifteen web searches later, both cribs are assembled correctly. Louis gets Nick to help him into each one.

“I’m certainly not putting our children in them without testing it first; god knows what kind of craftsmanship your yeti hands are capable of.”

“Oi, at least I have man hands,” Nick grumbles good-naturedly. “Your dainty little paws could barely take the strain. My cribs are the safest things in this house.”

“We’ll see,” Louis sing-songs back to him, walking carefully along the edges and into the middle of the frame, a slight bounce to test for sturdiness. He pronounces one safe and climbs out with Nick’s help before climbing into the next.

“Y’know,” Nick begins, wry smile on his face, “if this is some age play kink for you, I’m not sure I can live up to the expectations.”

Louis blushes furiously, and Nick files that thought away for later, always a sucker for his husband’s infrequent but strong squicks, loving the way his cheeks pink and his eyes alight.

“ _No_ ,” Louis sputters. “No, gods, _age play_ is _not_ a kink of mine.”

Nick laughs and traces the edges of the now-fading pink to his cheeks before brushing Louis’ hair back from his face, making note of the unruly length it is getting to. “Cribs are set-up,” he reminds, his voice low.

Louis pretends to not know where Nick is going with his statement, but he can see a small smile on the younger man’s face before he turns away. He climbs out of the crib on the opposite side, over to the wall with their color swatches. Four painted lines are the only feature on the otherwise white primed walls, family colors for each line pinned below.

Nick pushes one of the cribs against the wall under the splotches and comes to stand next to Louis.

“I like the green best, I think,” Louis decides, “but then we can’t have Zayn do the underwater mural.”

Nick thinks about it for a moment, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him in close. Louis’ cheek finds its favorite spot against Nick’s chest easily and he dips his head down to brush his lips against his hair.

“Zayn can paint an underwater mural on a green wall. It isn’t like it has to be completely correct, yeah?” Nick asks. When Louis shrugs, obviously not enthused, he tries again. “What about we do three walls with the grey and then the fourth a nice blue for the backdrop of the mural?”

Louis takes a moment to consider it, his hand fitting against Nick’s far side and dipping comfortably under the waistband of his jeans.

“Maybe,” he finally concedes.

“You won’t be satisfied until he paints you a Marvel wall, will you?” Nick asks, mostly in jest until he sees the way Louis’ eyes widen and light up. “ _Not happening,_ ” he hastens to add.

He ignores his husband’s pout and disentangles himself, pulling the crib back to the middle of the room. He throws a tarp over the two cribs and matching dressers, a smaller tarp already covering the “his-and-his” rocking chairs and changing station they’d previously purchased.

When he turns back around, Louis has already recovered their untouched tea mugs and headed to the kitchen. Nick takes one last look around the room, trying to picture his sons in it, before switching the lights off and closing the door. He hears Louis pick up the phone to order takeaway and decides to have a quick shower.

~*~

Louis hears the shower turn on when he hangs up the phone, their curry on order. He tidies up the kitchen from their neglected tea and earlier lunch, cleaning the dishes and leaving them to dry on a rack.

Days without Beth are subdued and strange, even though he and Aly have had the arrangement for almost six years. He knows sharing custody is never easy, and he is one of the lucky ones who actually gets on with his ex and can make and request changes to the schedule, but he never quite feels 100% when Beth is with her mother.

He’s distracted from his thoughts by the sound of the shower shutting off. He shakes himself of his melancholy and wipes off the worktop, setting out plates and silverware in preparation for their food. He passes Nick in the hallway, going up on his toes for a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom for his own shower.

He’s thorough and fast, already drying himself off by the time the door goes. He can make out Nick’s voice talking with the delivery man and dresses quickly in their room- pants, joggers and one of Nick’s faded sleep shirts.

Nick smiles when he sees him, always partial to Louis in his clothing for the way the shoulders hang and hem falls past his bum, and he helps carry their things into the front room. They settle on the sofa next to each other, Nick’s feet flat on the floor with his plate on his knees and Louis with his legs tucked under himself, holding his plate up. They share food as always, as in: Louis takes whatever he likes from Nick’s specifically overloaded plate in anticipation of such an event. Nick just smiles at him fondly when he steals food, having grown used to Louis’ habits quite early on in their relationship.

They quietly watch some night time telly while they eat, before Louis grows restless and pushes away his plate, turning into Nick’s side and urging him to abandon his dish too.

 “I wasn’t finished,” Nick protests, hands gripping Louis’ hips and pulling him onto his lap anyway.

Louis shifts until he’s straddling Nick’s knees properly, hands cupping Nick’s soft dick through the fabric of his flannels and pants. “Don’t care, I want to blow you then I want you to fuck me,” he says, leaning forward to attach their mouths, biting at Nick’s lips until they part for Louis.

Nick seems to get on board with the plan quickly, already hardening under Louis’ palm. He drags his hand along Nick until he’s full and tenting his joggers, moaning into Nick’s mouth as his large hands squeeze his bum through his clothes.

“Get undressed,” he whimpers, pushing back into Nick’s hands. “Wanna suck you.”

Nick grunts in assent and Louis scrambles from his lap, landing hard on his knees and ignoring the brief pain as Nick hitches his hips up so Louis can hook his fingers into his waistband, pulling his pants and sweats down together to Nick’s calves.

He licks his hand before wrapping it around Nick, pumping him tight and slow before shifting up to get his mouth on him.

Nick lets out a breathy moan when Louis kisses the tip, his lips parting gently and fitting just above where his foreskin is pulled back tight so he can run the tip of his tongue along the exposed glans. He lets his mouth get wet, practically drooling down Nick’s dick, his hand spreading the slick around as he fits more of the length into his mouth.

Nick cups Louis’ cheek in one hand, fingers reaching to tease along Louis’ stretched lips. He moans and Louis responds by pulling off, tonguing along the slit once more and teasing Nick into bucking his hips up. He flicks his eyes to him, seeing the older man’s bitten-pink lips and black-shot pupils.

“Look so good down there,” he says conversationally, audibly sucking in a breath when Louis goes down again, keeping his eyes on Nick’s.

He blinks away tears when he goes too far, always over eager for it. He pulls back and sets a fast rhythm, closing his eyes tight and sucking tighter, bobbing until Nick’s babbling above him.

He means to finish: his hand still gripping tight to Nick’s shaft as his other fingers traces patterns on the back of Nick’s calf. But Nick has different plans, displacing the hand on his cock and urging Louis away.

“C’mon, gorgeous,” he coaxes. Louis lets himself be pushed back but pouts for effect, loving the way it makes Nick visibly reconsider for a moment.

He doesn’t change his husband’s mind though, letting Nick pull his clothes back up and stand. He accepts a hand up and lifts onto his toes to bring their mouths together, his hands sinking into Nick’s still-damp curls and pulling gently.

“Gonna get you on the bed and make you forget your own  _name_ ,” Nick growls, pulling apart and untangling Louis’ hands from his hair.

Louis is _so_ on board with that plan.

~*~

Nick grips Louis’ small wrist and pulls him along the hallway, manhandling him into their room and onto the bed. He steps back to shuck off his clothes, watching with hooded eyes as Louis undresses from where he’s sprawled out on their bed, kicking his clothes off with abandon. Nick watches as he flings off his shirt, not seeming to care that his too-long hair is standing on end and wild from where Nick’s hands had been running through it.

He grabs the lube from its kid-proof hiding place and fingers a condom thoughtfully.

“Maybe not tonight?” Louis says from his spot on the bed, propped against the pillows with his legs spread.

Nick gives him a considering glance. “You want to go without it?” he clarifies.

“Want to feel it,” Louis confirms, gaze unabashed as he fists his length. “Want to feel full of you.”

Nick practically stalks back to the bed, tossing the lube onto the bed and crawling on top of it, settling between Louis’ thick thighs. He captures his lips in a wet, hard kiss, slipping his tongue past Louis’ lips and licking the taste of himself from his mouth.

He pulls away for breath and Louis moans, his small hands going to Nick’s hair again, twirling it through his fingers and using that leverage to pull Nick closer into his body. Nick’s hands grip the underside of Louis’ thighs and spread them obscenely wide, rutting against him as their lips find each other again, breathing through slick kisses.

“Fuck me, Nick,” Louis pants, leaving a hand fisted in his hair as the other scratches down his shoulders. “Said you were gonna wreck me.”

“I am, sweetheart,” he assures, kissing his way down Louis’ chest, licking the flat of his tongue against each of Louis’ tight nipples and ignoring the hand in his hair trying to pull him away as the smaller boy becomes more and more sensitive.

He finally moves back and Louis’ hands disappear. He teases little kitten licks along the faint trail of hair below his navel, looking up at his husband’s face. Louis has both hands now fisted in his own hair and Nick moans at the sight. He pulls away and presses his hands to the backs of Louis’ thighs again, urging him to hold them up, one of his small hands leaving Nick's hair to help.

His hands grip and squeeze Louis’ fantastic bum before he grabs the lube again, slicking up three fingers and spreading his cheeks so he could easily slide one inside. Louis goes still immediately, his mouth open and his breaths loud as he relaxes around the single digit. Nick slips another one inside after just a moment, and it’s like Louis is reanimated. He uses both hands to pull his knees closer to his chest, and throws his heads back, a long moan ripping from his chest as Nick teases a third finger against his rim.

He continues to thrust just two into Louis, keeping the third outside until Louis is practically begging for it, thrusting his hips to get them deeper. Nick watches him suck his bottom lip into his mouth as he slides the third finger in, burying them deep and letting Louis’ hips rock against the intrusion.

“Should’ve gotten my mouth on you,” he regrets, lifting his head and mouthing along the back of one of Louis’ thighs, setting his teeth to the soft skin there and sucking hard.

Louis gasps at the sensation, dropping his knees and pushing Nick’s face away clumsily. He laughs and pulls his hand away, sitting back on his heels and smacking Louis’ left cheek lightly. “On your belly, gorgeous,” he directs.

Louis flips without a word, settling onto his knees and elbows. Nick pinches and slaps the left cheek again, listening to Louis’ whine and mumbled “get on with it.” He squeezes out more lube and coats himself, wiping the excess on the sheets. He grips Louis’ hips and grinds his cock against his hole, letting the head catch on the rim gently. He uses a hand to steady himself as he sinks in, listening to Louis’ breathing as he pulls out a few inches before sinking in fully again.

He sets a slow pace, thrusting in deep and rolling his hips. He keeps his back straight and legs spread, using his leverage to pull Louis back onto his cock and push quiet grunts from the smaller man.

Louis has his hands fisted in his pillow and Nick can see where his teeth are biting a corner, desperation spelled out in the arch of his spine. He lifts his right hand and brings it down hard on Louis’ untouched cheek, feeling the clench around his dick as Louis gasps sharply, dropping the pillow and letting out a wail.

“Fuck, Nick, please,” he begs desperately, trying to speed up the thrusts.

Nick stills inside of him instead, keeping Louis tight against him.

Louis drops his head, his next words muffled. “Need to come, _please_.”

Nick pulls out immediately, turning Louis over onto his back and slamming back in. “You want to come?” he breathes. When Louis nods, he adds, “touch yourself then, Lou. Play with your pretty dick till you come all over yourself.”

Louis sighs in relief as he reaches his hand down to his dick, palming himself roughly for a moment before getting a firmer grip. He teases his thumb along the head on every upstroke, spreading his pre-cum down his shaft and pulling tight to the head again.

Nick grits his teeth and hopes Louis is as close as his red-flushed dick leads him to believe, because he is not going to last much longer. He hikes Louis’ legs up around his waist, fitting his hands behind his knees and dicking into Louis as fast and hard as he can. Louis’ little breaths and moans are barely audible over the sound of them sliding together, and he bites the inside of his cheek hard when Louis finally comes.

He continues thrusting at the same pace, trying to push Louis completely through his orgasm. The tight, wet heat around his cock is too much though and he fills Louis up in the space between one breath and the next.

They rock together as they ride out their climaxes, Louis’ hands wrapping around Nick’s sweaty shoulders and bringing their chests together. Nick pulls out gently, finding his lips and licking into his mouth as they come down and their heart beats slow to normal.

Nick’s hand slips under Louis’ thigh, fingers prodding at his hole. He feels his come trickling out of Louis and knows that, as caveman as his tendencies are and as much as he wishes he was ready for a round two so he could fuck him full again, his husband can’t possibly be comfortable. He gets up from the bed and urges Louis to follow him, smiling fondly at the man’s flair for dramatics as he moans and gripes. He leads them into their en suite and starts the shower.

They’re quick and efficient, too tired for more than lazy kisses under the water. He gets out before Louis and strips the bed, making it up with fresh sheets as he hears the shower stop.

Louis comes out after a moment, skin flushed from the steam and droplets still clinging to his chest. Nick has never felt so fond of another person in his whole life, and he settles the boy into bed, offering him water or tea before they turn in.

“I’m okay, babe, thank you,” Louis assures him, tucking the duvet under his shoulders and waiting for Nick to slip in next to him. He curls against his chest once they’re both settled, pressing soft kisses to Nick’s neck and jaw.

“I love you,” Nick whispers in the night air.

“I love you, too. Thank you for putting together the cribs for us.”

“Thanks for helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: [tumblr](http://sa-voix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> First time posting my truly "explicit" scenes. Please tell me anything I did totally and completely wrong; as a woman writing boy-on-boy, I'm aware I may mess things up no matter how ~~many guys I suck~~ **much research I do**. Thanks!


End file.
